Touch me
by Boydia
Summary: Hikari was raised in a very unloving enviroment. She longs for love. She's on a quest to make her own loving enviroment. WARNING:Very Lemony
1. Chapter 1

Settling in Harmonica

This is the life of Hikari. Her parents died in a airplane crash when Hikari was about five years old. She lived with her grandmother after her parents died. When her grandmother died. She was forced to live with foster parents. Hikari was about eight years old when she lived with her foster parents. Her foster parent treated her very badly. They were only concerned with getting a bigger welfare check from the government. Hikari's foster parent's would see to it that their biological kids got everything. She would go without adequate clothing and school supplies. Her foster parent made her and another foster child do all of the house chores. They dare not say anything to protest. If they did, they would have to endure great physical abuse. Hikari said in her mind, I will do well in school, graduate, and leave town. She loves animals and loved gardening, things she were familiar with, when she living on her grandmother's farm. Hikari finally graduated from high school with honors. She wanted to make a life for herself, then find love. Spending most of her life without having no one to love. She longed for it. Hikari heard all about a nice town call Harmonica. She actually traveled there to check it out. She talked to the mayor of Harmonica.

Hikari: Hi, My name is Hikari.

?: Hi, I have been expecting you. My name is Hamilton. I'm the mayor of Harmonica. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I got your fax. I understand that you are considering living in Harmonica. Am I right?

Hikari: Yes, something drew me to your town. I feel I can share in helping the people here in Harmonica. (Hikari had just meet Finn and promised Finn to help the Harvest Goddess.)

Hamilton: Right now our town is in economic distress. Can you help us revitalize our town and community?

Hikari: Well I barely know you or any of the towns people, But I sense that your a good person. I would like to help you out, but I have no place to stay.

Hamilton: That's no problem. I knew you were coming. I have a house, barn, chicken coop and farm land waiting for you. you also have a few vegetables growing in the garden. For a small price of $5,000g.

Hikari: I don't have that kind of money right now. Do you know of someone I can stay and work, for until I get the money to buy it.

Hamilton: You can stay in the house I prepared for you. you can take your time paying me back. There is no time limit.

Hikari: Thank you. I shall help this town to the best of my ability.

Hamilton: I want you to get to know everyone in town.

Hikari: OK.

Hikari met everyone in town. She met everyone in the community. She helped get the bridge fixed. As well as, get the railway operational. As much as she wanted to have someone to love, she put off dating anyone. Hikari wanted to have her house and farm fit for a potential spouse to be comfortable. Hikari spent her first days, mining on rainy days, farming and ranching. Hikari owned 5 cows, to sheep, 1 horse, 2 ducks,6 chickens and 4 silk worms. Hikari found 5 of the harvest bells. She's friend nearly with everyone. She had her house upgraded to a level 3. Had enough money in the bank to live comfortably. It had taken her 5 seasons to accomplish all that she has. She was now ready to complete her second goal. She was longing to have someone to share her life with. There were only 4 bachelors for her to woo. Chase, Luke, Jin and Wizard were the only men left to date. Hikari was friends with all 4 of the bachelors. Which one will she choose? Which one will she love? Which one will she marry?


	2. Chapter 2

Courtship Will Now Commence (Round one)

Hikari was considering which of the 4 bachelors she has the most attraction to. When she knew what she knew about each bachelor's personality she really liked the Wizard's and Jin's personality the best. Then she had to consider, Luke is a fun loving person. Never a dull moment with Luke. He's never serious. Chase can really cook. If she married him, she never have to cook, which is a plus. As for physical attraction, she wanted a man that was ripped, but not with bulky muscles, like Kathy's husband. She loves a man with long hair, like Jin and Wizard. Hikari loves the color of both Luke's and Chase's hair. Hikari didn't know which of the 4 bachelors she has an attraction for the most. Hikari decided to date each one. Hikari was thinking, if she got the chance to kiss each one, she would know. Since she didn't know which one to date first, she would choose alphabetically. That would be Chase.

(Hikari decided to visit Chase at his Job at the bar.)

Hikari: Hi Chase

Chase: Hi Hikari. What bring you here this evening.

Hikari: I want to watch you cook and enjoy your company. Is it OK? I won't get you fired will I ?

Chase: No you won't get me fired. you can suit yourself. Can you cook pretty good?

Hikari: I can cook a few foods pretty good. I probably can't cook as good as that girl on the T.V. Show. I forgot her name. I really don't watch T.V. That much.

Chase: Your referring to Maya.

Hikari: Yes that right. That's her name. Maya.

Chase: You really don't know Maya do you?

Hikari: I know of her. But not as a person. (Chase sees his opportunity to make some money. At Hikari's expense.)

Chase: I bet you 1000g and a date, that you can cook better than Maya.

Hikari: You know Chase that's a deal. you will lose, because she is a T.V. Cook show host. I can't cook hardly anything.

Chase: To be fair to me. Name something you can cook very good .

Hikari: I can bake a chocolate cake very good. Only because I like it.

Chase: OK. I will call Maya to come to the bar. (Chase knows Maya has a big crush on him. He tells her to bake him a chocolate cake. Without hesitation, she agrees to do it.)

Chase: Owen come here for a moment.

Owen: OK.

Chase: Do you like free food?

Owen: Of course. That a silly question.

Chase: I need you to be a food judge. (Chase whisper in Owen's ear to tolerate Maya's food to win a date with Hikari. Owen smiles and agrees to do it.)

Hikari: That not fair. I want another judge. How about you Kathy?

Kathy: How about me for what?

Hikari: How about you judge me and Maya's cooking?

Kathy: Maya? Ah I'm going to be very busy in the kitchen. Ask Selena dancing over there. I'm not to crazy about chocolate any way.

Hikari: Selena can I ask a favor? Can you judge me and Maya cooking?

Selena: I have to ask the boss for a break to do it first. (The boss nods his head, giving her permission.) OK.

(Hikari is baking her chocolate cake. About around the time Maya showed up with her cake. Hikari's cake was done. Selena sat at the bar. to slices of chocolate cakes are placed in front of her.)

Chase: Try this cake. (Chase encourage her to try Hikari cake first.)

Selena: This cake is OK, but it's not the best chocolate cake I tasted. (Hikari smiling. Sure she will win.)

Chase: Now try this cake. (Selena tastes the cake. Her facial expression is blank. She takes her napkin and wipe all of the cake out of her month. Then Selena starts coughing.)

Selena: Water. (Selena clears her throat.) Is this cooking contest a joke? you call that a cake? It taste like a mud pie. (Maya starts to cry. Hikari pays Chase.)

Hikari: Chase what do you want to do on our date? And where?

Chase: Can you bake an orange cake?

Hikari: Yes

Chase: I would like to have a picnic near my house. All you have to bring is yourself and the orange cake. I will prepare lunch. Do you have a request for your preference in food?

Hikari: Any fish dish will do.

Chase: OK.

(Hikari and Chase meet to have a picnic at Flute Hill.)

Hikari: The lunch you made is delicious Chase.

Chase: Thank you.

Hikari: Who taught you how to cook?

Chase: Maya's grandmother, Yolanda. She's the best chef in Harmonica.

Hikari: I think just about everyone except me and Selena knew Maya couldn't cook. Why does she have a cooking show if she can't cook.

Chase: That's a question I have been trying to figure out since she's been hosting the show.

Hikari: So tell me what are your plans for the future?

Chase:Why do you want to know?

Hikari: I consider you my friend I want to know more about you.

Chase: Why? I tell friends that want to become more that friends my future. Could you be more than friend to me?

Hikari: you even like me as more than a friend?

Chase: I'm starting to. it is getting late. I really enjoyed our date I want to do it again soon. Do you believe in kissing on the first date?

Hikari: No, but I will accept a hug.

Chase: OK. (Chase gives Hikari a hug. Hikari could feel in her embrace with him that she felt some chemistry between them. She would continue to date him.)

(The next mourning, Hikari sees Jin standing in front of the clinic. Possibly getting some fresh air.)

Jin: Well how are you this mourning?

Hikari: I'm fine. And you?

Jin: I've been very busy this week. I seen many people in the community for their annual check up. I haven't seen you this year? Why?

Hikari: I have been busy building and upgrading my house and farm.

Jin: Yes I know. It takes much time in building a farm. I would like to suggest that you take care of yourself. Your one of my good friends. I care about you. Matter of fact, I got a cancellation. I would like to give you a complete physical. Do you have time?

Hikari: Sure, Dr. Jin

Jin: I may ask you questions that may be embarrassing. So bare with me.

Hikari: OK.

Jin: Are you or have you been feeling any pain anywhere in your body?

Hikari: The only pain I feel is just before I start my period.

Jin: When did you get your last period?

Hikari: About to weeks ago.

Jin: How many days do you stay on your period?

Hikari: About 5 days.

Jin: Do you feel you bleed to much?

Hikari: Come to think of it yes. And I felt really weak during my period. Do you know why?

Jin: One last question on that subject. Are your periods regularly 28-30 day cycle?

Hikari: No. sometimes I'm either for days late or for days early.

Jin: I know how to solve your problem. I will need you to have a pelvic exam and pap smear. After your physical.

Hikari: Pelvic exam? Pap smear? No. Dr. Jin you can't.

Jin: Well that's the only way I can see what's going on with you.

Hikari: you can't. I've never had a pelvic exam before.

Jin: There is a little discomfort during a pelvic exam. Unless, I didn't even think about it. Hikari I'm sorry. But I have to ask. Are you a virgin?

Hikari: Yes.

Jin: Is it really important for you to keep your hymen intact?

Hikari: What is a hymen?

Jin: I really don't have time to explain right now. Maybe on your next appointment. OK. Then I will treat you without a pelvic exam. I want to regulate your cycle and your bleeding. I will help you with that. Now do you have relatives with health problems?

Hikari: I really don't know. My parents died when I was young.

Jin: I'm sorry Hikari. Let me examine you, I will leave the room. I want you to put on this gown. Put the gown on so it opens in the front.

Hikari: OK.

(Jin steps out of the exam room so Hikari can change. Jin returns after 5 minutes. Jin takes out his stethoscope. He listens to her heart. Then he checks her blood pressure. Then takes a small lighted magnifier to check her eyes, nose, and ears. Dr. Jin had Irene draw and check Hikari's blood.( Jin is getting more and more turned on by Hikari. Especially after he found out she is a virgin.)

Jin: Hikari do you examine your breast every month for lumps?

Hikari: Not every month. Just when I think about it.

Jin: Do you really know what to feel for?

Hikari: No not really.

Jin: Would you feel comfortable if I did your breast exam?

Hikari: (Hikari knew that this is an opportunity to see how she would feel if he touched an intimate part of her body.) Yes I'm comfortable Dr. Jin.

Jin: Beautiful. (In a very low voice.)

Hikari: What was that Dr. Jin?

Jin: Did I say that out loud? (under his breath.) Oh nothing. I didn't say anything.

(Jin performed her breast exam. Jin is starting to breath hard. His penis is starting to get hard as well. As Jin squeezed each of her nipples as part of the exam, Hikari nipples became hard. Hikari fell for the way he handled her breast. She knew she has a tremendous amount of sexual chemistry for Jin. She found herself aroused by him. Just by him touching her breast, sent small orgasmic waves of pleasure all through her private area. She could feel the wetness between her legs. She loves the sensations she is feeling. She definitely wanted to feel that it again.)

Jin: I want to get the results of your blood work before I help you manage your pain during you period. As well as, regulate your monthly cycle.

Hikari: Are you alright Dr. Jin. (Hikari just noticed his erection. Now she knew Jin has an attraction for her.)

Jin: Are you interested in dating Hikari?

Hikari: I now want to date. Now that I have expanded my farm and house I'm now looking for love.

Jin: Would you consider dating an older man?

Hikari: Dr. Jin are you referring to yourself?

Jin: Yes. Hikari can I take you out for dinner tonight? What do you say?

Hikari: Yes. Sure Dr. Jin.

Jin: Meet me at the Brass bar at 18:00. Hikari please call me Jin on our date.

Hikari: OK.

Jin: Hikari you can get dress now. Good news, you are in good health other than issues with your female cycle. I will check the results of your blood work. Oh see Irene for your prescriptions.

(Hikari picked up her prescriptions for her female cycle. She was very surprise to find that Jin prescribe her birth control pills and iron to build her blood. She meant to ask him about that, but he was seeing another patient. She plans to confront him about it on their date.)

(Hikari show up at the Brass bar on time. Jin shows up 5 minutes later.)

Jin: I'm sorry for being late. It's not like me to leave a beautiful woman such as yourself waiting. Did I keep you waiting long?

Hikari: No. I didn't wait that long. Your fine Jin.

Jin: Let's order dinner.

Hikari: Jin I want you to order dinner for both me and you. I'll have what you order for yourself.

Jin: I'm honored. Do you like fish?

Hikari: I love eating fish.

Jin: I'll order my favorite fish dinner. Waitress (Kathy comes over to their table. She surprised to Dr. Jin dating Hikari, knowing that she dating Chase.)I want to order to shining herb fish dinners and to herbal teas. For desert I want to chocolate puddings. Hikari is this OK with you?

Hikari: Yes Jin. ( It had just dawn on her that Chase was the cook.) Jin I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be back.

Jin: OK.

Hikari: Kathy follow me to the ladies room. (Kathy follows her to the ladies room.)

Kathy: What's going on? I thought you were dating Chase. are you to timing?

Hikari: I want to date Chase and Jin. And I'm planning to date Luke and the Wizard. to find out who I want to pick as a steady boyfriend.

Kathy: If you want to date Luke, you should do it quickly, because I think he trying to have feelings for Selena.

Hikari: Kathy me and you have been friends for a pretty good while. Can I ask you a favor?

Kathy: What would that be?

Hikari: Please find ways to keep Chase in the kitchen during my date with Jin.

Kathy: Sure no problem. I would want you to do the same thing for me, if I were in the same situation. (Kathy and Hikari comes out of the restroom. Hikari returns to the table where Jin and she sat.)

Jin: Are you alright?

Hikari: Yes. Jin do you really consider yourself an older man?

Jin: Yes

Hikari: Why?

Jin: That's because I am a older man.

Hikari: you don't look old.

Jin: I take very good care of myself. Hikari how many years of college does it takes to receive a Ph.D. degree?

Hikari: It takes at least 10-12 years of college I'm guessing. How old are you any way?

Kathy: Jin and Hikari I hope you both enjoy your meal. (Kathy winks at Hikari as she serves them their food.)

(Jin and Hikari eat their food sharing lustful gazes at one another.)

Hikari: (Asked in a low sexy voice.) you never answered my question Jin. How old are you?

Jin: I'm going to have you calculate my age for yourself. I was 18 years old when I enter college. It took me 10 years to receive my doctor's degree. I've been a doctor for 5 years now. How old am I?

Hikari: Jin your 33 years old?

Jin: you calculated correctly.

Hikari: I would have guess by looking at you, you were no more that 27 years old. (Jin is smiling.) you really have been taking good care of yourself. How do you keep healthy?

Jin: I drink a strong herbal blend of supplements, I invented, everyday. This cleanses my body daily. It helps my organs in my body not work so hard. I also exercise cardio 5 days a week and weight training 3 days a week. Finally, I eat a high-fiber diet. I only eat sweet on special occasions such as this.

Hikari: Do you really consider our date a special occasion?

Jin: Enjoying an evening with a beautiful woman like yourself, is always a special occasion. (With Jin talking to her like that. And enjoying his scent. Really made her melt.)

Hikari: Thank you for inviting me to spend the evening with you. It's been my pleasure.

Jin: No the pleasure has been all mine. (Jin pays for dinner. Jin and Hikari exit the bar.) May I walk you home Hikari?

Hikari: Yes Jin. Jin since were walking and alone. Why did you put me on birth control pills? to someone that see me taking birth control pills, sort of implies that I'm a loose woman. I'm not sexually active.

Jin: If your worried about your reputation. Take your pill in the mourning and at home. you shouldn't worry about what others think. I prescribe many women birth control pills not necessarily for just contraception. I prescribed you birth control pills to regulate your cycle and control your excessive bleeding. Eating on time will also help you. (Jin is just a little annoyed with Hikari for questioning his expertise on her medical care.)

(Jin walked Hikari to her house.)

Jin: I really enjoyed our first date together. If I know you. you don't kiss on the first date. Right?

Hikari: Yes that right. But I do want a hug if you don't mind?

Jin: Of course. (Jin grabs her by the waist and Hikari embraces his mid-section. She loves how she feels in his arms. She feels pleasant sensations all though her body as they embraced.) Hikari I don't want this to be the last time we date. Can we see each other again?

Hikari: Yes of course. Good night Jin.

Jin: Good night Hikari.

(The next mourning, Hikari want to see if she can seduce Luke into having a date with her. She finds him near Garmon mine, swinging his ax.)

Hikari: Hi Luke. What have you been up to lately.

Luke: I've been wanting to plant and grow rare flowers in the back on my back yard. for the kind of flower I want to plant. you can't find the seeds anywhere in Harmonica. I'm no good at growing flowers. I though you could help me.

Hikari: What kind of flower is it?

Luke: The flower is called. "Hibiscus."

Hikari: Hibiscus is a flower that was one of the ingredients I needed to give to the wizard. to make a potion to change the Witch Princess from a frog back into a person. Luke I hate to tell you this, but this kind of flower grows in the summertime. It's fall. The only place Hibiscus seed are sold is in Toucan Island.

Luke: Hikari are you busy today?

Hikari: No.

Luke: I need a small vacation. I love the bananas and pineapples found on Toucan Island. I figure while we are there we can eat lunch at Pineapple Inn. Are you game Hikari?

Hikari: Yes Luke I will go with you. Don't forget that the Hibiscus seeds can be bought at Pineapple Inn.

Luke: Awesome! I will pay the boat fare and everything.

(Luke and Hikari make it to Toucan Island. They walk around the Island. Luke picks up bananas and pineapples to take home with him, since he loves it. Luke and Hikari walk into Pineapple Inn.)

Luke: Hikari I know that I'm hungry how about you Hikari?

Hikari: Starving Luke.

Luke: Let me buy you lunch.

Hikari: Luke is it safe to assume lunch with you is a date?

Luke: I thought you knew that it is a date. Being on a date with you is every sort of coolness. Awesome!

Hikari: Yes Luke I think your Awesome! to. Who is it you really have a crush on Luke?

Luke: I'll make you guess. After we eat.

Hikari: OK. But I want you to order for me.

Luke: are you sure Hikari? (Hikari nods yes.) OK. But you may not like what I like. Waiter.

Samson: Are you ready to order?

Luke: I would like to southern fried rice, to coconut cocktails and to banana puddings.

Samson: OK. It will be ready in 10 minutes.

Luke: I have to warn you the southern fried rice is bad ass spicy hot.

Hikari: Thank you for the heads up. Now while we are waiting on the food. Tell me who are you crushing on?

Luke: Guess? If you guess I will tell you if your right.

Hikari: OK. Rumor has it,you like Selena. (Samson turn his attention to Hikari when she mentions his daughter's name.)

Samson: Your food is ready. (Samson's attention is on Hikari from a distance.)

Luke: Yes that's one. There are three people I have a hot ass crush for. Can you guess the to remaining ones?

Hikari: I knew you like to hang out at the bar so Selena was a easy guess. (Samson is still looking at Hikari. Wondering if shes talking about his Selena.) Luke you tend to spend much time in Fugue Forest. So my next guess is the Witch Princess.

Luke: How did you know? Hikari you are so bad ass.

Hikari: I beg you pardon!

Luke: I didn't mean it that way. I meant your Awesome! (Hikari is smiling again.) you are right again. Who do you think is the last person ?

Hikari: you hardly hang around me. So I'm not the person.

Luke: Yes you are. I know your my very best friend Hikari. But do you think it's possible we can be more than friends?

Hikari: I don't know. I really like to know you better first. How long have you felt this way about me?

Luke: About three seasons ago.

Hikari: Why didn't you let me know how you felt?

Luke: I didn't know what to say to you. Your much more intelligent than I am. you even graduated from High School. I was afraid you would reject me.

Hikari: I wouldn't have rejected you. I would date you again to get to know you. you seem to always know how to have fun.

Luke: Sweet. (Luke and Hikari eat their food. Luke makes her laugh by telling stories.) Well it's time to go home. Let go Hikari.

Hikari: OK. (Luke and Hikari return to Harmonica.)

Luke: It's 20:00 Hikari. I will walk you home.

Hikari: OK. Did you think I would object?

Luke: OK then. (Luke walks Hikari home.) Since this was a date can I kiss you?

Hikari: Luke this was our first date. I don't kiss on the first date. But I would like a hug.

Luke: OK coolness. (Hikari and Luke embrace each other. But she feels as if she's hugging her brother. No real sexual chemistry.)

(The next day, Hikari wanted to visit the Wizard to persuade him into asking her for a date.)

Hikari: Hi Wizard.

Wizard: Hi Hikari.

Hikari: I haven't seen you in quite a while. How are you?

Wizard: I'm well. I know why your here.

Hikari: Why I'm I here?

Wizard: Your are trying to get me to ask you for a date? Right?

Hikari: Your cheating. (Wizard is giggling.) I almost forgot. you lost your crystal ball. And Jake found your crystal ball. And didn't want give it back to you. Because it allow him to read peoples thoughts. Wizard you been reading my thoughts. Haven't you?

Wizard: Yes.

Hikari: Tell me what you know about my thoughts for the past week.

Wizard: OK. you are thinking, since upgraded your farm and house to a family comfortable status. Your ready to seek someone to share your life with. you want to seek and know 4 men in particular. I 'm one of the 4 you seek to pursue. I'm not going to beat round the bush. I have always had feeling for you. So I want to go star gazing at the church grounds around dinnertime. I will bring dinner. I will bring your favorite meal just think about what are want in your mind. (Hikari is astonished and speechless.)

Hikari: OK what time?

Wizard: 16:00 Please don't be late.

(Hikari goes home for a minute. Hikari does her chores. When Jin stops by her place.)

Hikari: Hi Jin.

Jin: Hi Hikari. Are you alright?

Hikari: Yes

Jin: Haven't seen you in awhile. I though we agree to see each other again. Are you still interested in dating me?

Hikari: Yes Jin. I look forward to our next date?

Jin: Well the last time I choose where we dated. This time I want you to choose. My schedule is booked for tomorrow. But the day after tomorrow I have all day it's my day off.

Hikari: I want you to come to my house for dinner. I will fix dinner for you.

Jin: OK. What time.

Hikari: 16:00 is fine. See you to days from know. Bye Jin

Jin: Bye Hikari.

(Hikari realizes she has to hurry. She cleans herself and dresses for her date with Wizard.)

(Wizard and Hikari meet on the church grounds. Wizard brings grilled fish, coffee and blackberry pie.)

Hikari: Hi Wizard

Wizard: Good evening Hikari

Hikari: (Hikari looks at what Wizard brought for their dinner and she's speechless for a minute.) Wizard I'm fascinated by you. all I have to do is think about everything I wanted us to have for dinner. And you brought what I requested. Wizard do you like to eat what I requested for us to eat?

Wizard: Yes it's good. I like it. Grill fish not my favorite, but it will do.

Hikari: Wizard what are some foods you like to eat? And next time I can think about those foods.

Wizard: I like vegetable curry or curry soba. As for dessert. I love coffee ice cream. And as for a beverage, I love coffee.

Hikari: I figured you love coffee. So I though about it. And you brought it. I'm amazed.

(Wizard and Hikari eat dinner. Hikari found herself very attracted to Wizard. He is very beautiful in appearance to her. They shared longing gazes at one another. She can feel his longing for her. But he doesn't make known his emotions about her.)

Wizard: I can't cheat on reading your thoughts about me right know. What I know now is that I can sense that you have feelings for me. Am I right?

Hikari: Your right. Wizard how do you feel about me?

Wizard: I'm starting to have deep feelings for you. Do you feel the same way?

Hikari: I'm beginning to. this is only our first date. I would like to date you more, to know more and more about you. Is that something that can be done?

Wizard: Sure. With pleasure. Let me tell you about the constellations of stars. (Wizard tells Hikari about the names of different various constellations in the sky.) Well Hikari it's 18:00 and getting cold. I should walk you home.

(Wizard walks Hikari to her house.)

Hikari: Wizard I had a wonderful evening with you tonight. Can I have a hug?

Wizard: Of course. (Wizard pulls Hikari body close to his. Then proceeds to hug her deeply. Hikari feels a deep sexual chemistry for him. She's aroused by him.) Hikari have a good night. (He whispers in her ear. His sexy voice against her ear, makes her wet in between her legs.)

Hikari: Good night Wizard. (Hikari whispers back.)

(Once she got in her house, she called Chase, and got him to ask her on their second date. She persuaded him to have dinner at her house tomorrow.)

Hikari is very careful about what she thinking, because she knows Wizard has the ability to read her thoughts. To avoid running into awkward situations, Hikari will invite each suitor to her home for dinner, on different days. This would be with each suitor. As for the second date, this will determine who she will choose as a steady boyfriend. She will have the opportunity to kiss each one. She doesn't dare think about who she's favoring right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Courtship Will Now Commence (Round two)

Hikari has a second date lined up for Chase today. She has a date set up for tomorrow with Jin. She plans to make arrangements with Luke and Wizard for a second date. All dating will take place at her home. Hikari goes all out to serve their favorite meal, since she would make one's heart and break the others, after this date. After the second date with all of her suitors, she will have a steady boyfriend.

(Chase decides to give her his favorite flowers. "Pinkcats" Chase arrives at Hikari's home.)

Chase: Hi Hikari. These are for you. (Chase gives her the Pinkcats.) I'm finally going to taste your cooking. I will see if need me to teach you how to cook.

Hikari: Chase I'm glad your here. Your timing is perfect. I cooked all your favorite foods. I made you rock lobster and clams for dinner, orange pie for dessert and orange juice as a beverage.

Chase: Everything look and smells good.

Hikari: Chase what are some activities you like to do beside cooking?

Chase: I like going surfing. I play the flute. I also like to read. Hikari what are some of your interests?

Hikari: I'm a very versatile person. I'm open to various forms of entertainment. I love farming and fishing. Chase if I'm considering having you as more that a friend, I would like to know. How old are you?

Chase: I'm 25 years old. How old are you?

Hikari: I'm 21 years old.

Chase: Your just old enough to drink alcohol. Hikari let eat. I'm staving.

Hikari:OK. (Hikari and Chase sharing smiles and laughs together, as they eat. Chase winks at her every so often. When they are finish eating. They start conversing again.) Tell me about your family?

Chase: My parents died when I was 20 years old.

Hikari: How did they die?

Chase: Radon poisoning. Hikari I heard that you lost your parents in a airplane crash. Is that true?

Hikari: I know that living in small towns, people gossip. Yes that's true.

Chase: How old were you when your parents died?

Hikari: I was 5 years old.

Chase: I sorry Hikari, at least my parents got the chance to raise me.

Hikari: Have you ever been in love before? And are you in love with anyone now?

Chase: Yes to you first question. And not right now to answer your second question. But I'm hoping to find love real soon. How about yourself?

Hikari: It's to soon to tell. I can tell you that I have never been in love before. Do you want me for more than just a friend?

Chase: I want to know you much better first. So that neither of us gets hurt.

Hikari: I feel the same way.

Chase: Hikari I have to get ready for work. Can I kiss you.

Hikari: you sure can. (Chase pulled Hikari in for a romantic kiss. His lips lightly brushed her lips. He parted her lips with his tongue. His tongue lightly made contact with her tongue, as he rotated his tongue throughout her mouth. Hikari is always mindful of her thoughts, so she didn't make any comments in her mind about his kiss. Hikari was very aware of how his kiss made her feel though.) See you later Chase.

Chase: Good evening Hikari.

(The next day, Hikari does her farming and house chores. Then it's time to clean herself up. Then prepares dinner for Jin. Hikari found out what a few of Jin's favorite foods are through Irene. So she decided to cook him spaghetti pesto for dinner, mint ice cream for dessert and herbal tea for a beverage. She expects him to show up at 17:00.)

Hikari: (Hikari opens the door. She sees Jin.) Hello Jin

Jin: Hello lovely lady. I brought these for you. (Jin gives her a big bouquet of chrysanthemums.)

Hikari: Jin your timing is great. Dinner is done. I cook all of your favorite foods. Are you hungry Jin?

Jin: Sure. Dinner smell so good. (Jin sees all of his favorites.) Hikari your spoiling me. How did you know all these foods are my favorite?

Hikari: That's my secret.

Jin: This is a small town. Everyone knows everything. I'm ready to eat.

Hikari: Dig in Jin.

Jin: Not before I pray to God. (Jin gives thanks to God.) Now we can eat. (Hikari is impressed by Jin. She careful not to think it, but feel it.)

Hikari: You never prayed to God during our first date.

Jin: Yes I did.

Hikari: When? I never heard it.

Jin: Since we were in public. I said a private prayer for both of us while you were using the restroom.

Hikari: are you sure we worship the same way?

Jin: No. I'm sorry Hikari I didn't really give it much thought.

Hikari: Don't worry yourself. I believe in God. (Jin and Hikari share passionate stares at one another as they eat. Jin rubs his leg slowly against Hikari's bare leg. This is very arousing to her.)

Jin: (As they eat their mint ice cream. Hikari sees Jin's playful side. He dips his finger in the ice cream and dots Hikari's nose. This start a small ice cream fight. Jin received the worst end of that fight.) OK OK. I give please. (Jin grabs her hand. And pulls her close to his body. His nose touches her nose. He takes her hand that he grabbed and kissed it gently. Then he slowly lick and suck the sticky ice cream off each of her digits. Even on her other hand.) Because you got ice cream all over me, I will have to cut our date short. Go home and shower. (Jin said in a sexy voice.)

Hikari: No Jin. Stay, I have a shower. Take a shower in my bathroom. I have an extra bathrobe you can wear. Until your clothes are washed and dried.

Jin: On one condition.

Hikari: What?

Jin: That you shower with me.

Hikari: What? Jin have you lost your mind? There would be no way you would keep your hands off me. I would probably lose my virginity.

Jin: I have excellent self-control. If you don't want me to touch you I won't. I'm a doctor I see many naked bodies. Young, old, living, dead, attractive and unattractive. I'm sticky and your sticky. Why not save time and energy? The choice is yours. But please make your decision, because I'm very uncomfortable like this.

Hikari: I did get you that way. you make a very good point. (Jin follows Hikari to the bathroom. He takes off all of his clothes, while Hikari adjusts the temperature for the shower. Hikari turn around sees Jin naked and faints. Jin catches her. Then reaches for his doctor's jacket. He takes out some smelling salt to awaken Hikari. Hikari wakes up and sees Jin.) What happened?

Jin: You look at me and fainted. are you feeling OK?

Hikari: Jin I'm sorry. I was probably shocked. I never seen a man naked before. I'm OK now. I will shower with you now.

Jin: OK. (Hikari takes off her clothes. Hikari showers with Jin. Jin stares at her body.) Your beautiful. (Jin is having an erection.)

Hikari: Thank you. Let me wash your back. As well as, your hair.( Hikari pulls out his hair ribbon. She aroused just by seeing his hair fall passed his shoulders. He turns around to rinse his hair. Hikari sees Jin's erection. Hikari covers her mouth.)

Jin: I'm sorry for my arousal. Your body is just beautiful. I'm only human.

Hikari: Jin can you wash may back? (Hikari turns around.)

Jin: Sure. Can I wash your hair?

Hikari: Y-Yes Jin. (Jin scrubs her back, then washes her hair.) Thank you Jin.

Jin: No. Thank you Hikari. (Jin and Hikari dry off. Hikari gives Jin a robe to put on. Pleasant sensations are running through her body as she see him with his hair down. Shes just fully aroused by Jin. Jin and Hikari talk to one another as his clothes are drying.) Hikari I though you knew what a man's genitalia looks like. In school, did you have sex education?

Hikari: It was offered to me. I needed my caretakers permission to have sex ed. They never gave their permission. So I never receive sex ed.

Jin: Who taught you about sex then?

Hikari: What little sex ed. I know. I learned from my grandmother, showing me different farm animals when they mated. She told me that people mate similar to animals. Do you believe that to be true?

Jin: If the animals are mammals. Yes that's true of mammals. Hikari there's more you need to know about sexual education. When you decided who you want to have as a boyfriend, I will set you up with lessons by Irene, on that subject. Hikari I know that your dating other men. (Hikari's mouth hung open.)

Hikari: How did you find out?

Jin: I talked to Chase when you went to the bathroom, on our date. He told me that he was dating you. but you to were not boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm not mad at you. But I have to tell you that your not the only one.

Hikari: OK Jin. Just tell me this. Who is my competition ?

Jin: I don't think you know her that well. So I will tell you. Her name is Anissa.

Hikari: Your dating her too?

Jin: Well, your dating Chase and maybe others. And I'm not officially your boyfriend. So yes. you look more beautiful when your jealous.

Hikari: Are you serious about her?

Jin: I'm no more serious about her than I am you. No shes not my girlfriend yet. I'm getting older and I want the same thing you want. Someone to share my life with. I would like to share my life with you over Anissa. I have more feelings for you. Please don't make me wait to long.

Hikari: I can't be mad at you. I also have deep feelings for you. I will let you know in the next three days what I decide.

Jin: That's fair. Hikari are my clothes dry. (Hikari check the clothes dryer. She finds that Jin's clothes are dry. She gives Jin his clothing. He changes in front of her. He figures shes already seen him naked.) Hikari I really enjoyed our evening. I hope it's not our last time together. Hikari come here. (Hikari comes closer to Jin. Jin pulls her in closer by her waist. And give her a long passionate kiss. After he kissed her he held her for a long time. He whisper in her ear.) I don't want to let you go. (Hikari is so aroused by him, shes so tempted to touch herself just for some relief.)

Hikari: Touch me.

Jin: What? ( Jin's eyes pop out of his head.)

Hikari: (Hikari covers her mouth.) Did I say that out loud?

Jin: Did I hear you correctly?

Hikari: No you didn't hear that.

Jin: I may not see very well, but I have great hearing abilities. You said "touch me." What do you mean ? Touch me. Do you mean touch you there? (Jin lightly pinches her erect nipple. Hikari is moaning.) Or do you mean touch you there? (Jin reaches inside her panties and starts stroking her clit. Hikari is loving the feelings that Jin is giving her. This is the first time she ever had clitoral simulation before. Tears are running down Hikari's face, because she never felt anything this amazing in all her life.) Hikari I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.

Hikari: No Jin you didn't hurt me.

Jin: Then why are you crying?

Hikari: I never been touched like that before. It felt extremely good Jin. I want you to do it again.

Jin: When you make me your boyfriend. I will do it for you all the time. Whenever you want. It's late I have to go to work in the mourning. Hikari Good night. (He kissed her one last time and left. It was about 22:00 when he left.)

(Hikari didn't have time because unexpectedly Jin's date took the whole day and night. So she couldn't call Luke to invite him for dinner. So she decided to see him in person. Early in the mourning.)

Hikari: Luke I'm glad I found you today. are you busy today?

Luke: No. what do you need Hikari?

Hikari: I want to know if you would like to have dinner at my place?

Luke: What time you want me to show up?

Hikari: Be at my place by 16:00.

Luke: OK. Awesome!

Hikari: Luke what do you want me to fix for dinner?

Luke: Can you make spinach risotto for dinner, spinach cake for dessert and to drink I would like coconut cocktails.

Hikari: It's done. See you later Luke.

Luke: Later Hikari.

(Hikari did her farming and then cleaned herself up. After that she started preparing dinner for Luke. Luke arrived at 16:00.)

Hikari: Hi Luke.

Luke: Hi Hikari. Hikari I just want to tell you up front. I'm in love with someone else. I just gave my virginity to the Witch Princess. I really love her. Is dinner still on?

Hikari: Yes Luke you are my friend?

Luke: Did I hurt you Hikari.

Hikari: No. of course not. I'm happy for you. to be honest, when you kiss after our date, I felt like I was kissing my brother. So no I'm not hurt. Enjoy dinner with me. Your like family to me.

Luke: Awesome! (Hikari was glad she didn't have to kiss him. They ate and laugh together. Then Luke left early. He wanted to spend more time with the Witch.)

(Hikari invited the Wizard by thought. for the next day.)

Hikari: Wizard if you can read my thoughts. I'm inviting you to dinner at my house I'm making all of your favorites. Please be here at my house at 16:00. I will be waiting for you.

(Hikari does her daily routine. Then she cleans up herself and prepares dinner for Wizard. Wizard arrives right at 16:00.)

Hikari: Hi Wizard.

Wizard: Hi Hikari. (Wizard gives her a big bouquet of red roses. Then kisses her on the cheek.)

Hikari: Wizard I'm just so amazed by you. I didn't have to get up to go out. I have always wanted to know Wizard. How old are you?

Wizard: I'm 150 years old. (Hikari covers her mouth.) I lived only 1/3 of my life out. So technically I'm a little older than you.

Hikari: You don't look nowhere near that age.

Wizard: That's because I'm not human.

Hikari: Wizard are you hungry?

Wizard: Yes.

Hikari: Let's eat. (Wizard and Hikari eat dinner. They share lustful gazes at each other. He holds her hand as they eat..)

Wizard: I can always read your thoughts. Who was your suitor you wanted to touch you?

Hikari: I shouldn't have to tell you that. Your a Wizard. you can tell the future. You should know.

Wizard: I choose to not know the future.

Hikari: I won't tell you. Sorry

Wizard: You don't have to tell me. I know who touched you.

Hikari: How do you know?

Wizard: I know because I didn't read your thoughts. I read his thoughts. You know who I'm talking about. I can tell you now. I can't compete with him now, because he touch you and touched your heart. Your going to make him your boyfriend aren't you? (Hikari nods yes.) Hikari did you think your the only woman I considered to have as a girlfriend. I have three other women I'm considering. I'm dating Mira, Selena and Anissa. I screw Selena on a regular basis. I liked you and Anissa because you both are pure. But now I may make Anissa my wife.

Hikari: Since, we are being honest about everything. I'm glad I didn't choose you. I think reading people thoughts is rude and cowardice. I would still like to call you my friend. But you have to stop using people.

Wizard: Your being a hypocrite. You were willing to use me.

Hikari: Never used you. I was never more than a friend to you. I never took anything from you that I didn't already give back to you. I don't have any I'll feelings toward you. can we still be friends?

Wizard: I guess I don't have any ill feelings toward you either. Yes we can still be friends.(Wizard hugs Hikari then then leaves.)

Hikari took to heart what she told the Wizard, about not using people. She decides to take her own advice. She made her choice. She chooses Jin to be her boyfriend if he'll have her. She talks to Chase. She let's him know that she can never be more than a friend. Which didn't phase him. He also had other people to pursue for a love interest. Chase and Hikari remain friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Boyfriend Girlfriend Then Marriage

Hikari dated four suitors. Two of her suitors, Wizard and Luke eliminated themselves as potential boyfriends for Hikari. The only two left were Chase and Jin. Hikari has way more emotionally and physically attraction to Jin than Chase. Hikari visited Chase to let him know he would never become her boyfriend. It's about 9:00 when Hikari left Chase house. Hikari wants to find Jin during his lunch break at noon. This would around the time he would have available to talk to her. During his busy schedule. Hikari walks in the clinic and sees Jin.

Hikari: Good after noon Dr. Jin

Jin: Good after noon Hikari. What bring you here today.

Hikari: Dr. Jin do you have time for me today? I need to talk to you.

Jin: I will make time for you. Do we need to talk privately?

Hikari: Yes.

Jin: Let's go to my bedroom. (Jin's bedroom is above the clinic. Hikari follows Jin to his bedroom.) you wanted to talk to me. Speak your mind.

Hikari: Jin I'm in love with you. I want you to be my boyfriend. If you'll have me.

Jin: Hikari when did you feel this way about me?

Hikari: At the end of our first date. Do you feel the same way about me? It's all right if you don't.

Jin: I fell in love with you during your physical exam.

Hikari: Does that mean you will be my boyfriend.(Jin put his hand in his pocket.)

Jin: Hikari I don't want be your boyfriend (Jin quickly pulls his hand that's holding a blue feather. Out of his pocket.) I want to be more that just a boyfriend. I want to be your husband. (Hikari is in a state of shock and speechless. With tears running down her face.) I want to touch you everyday or whenever you want. Hikari will you marry me and become my wife.

Hikari: Dr. Jin I never expected you would propose to me. I love you. Of course, I would be honored to become your wife. Yes Dr. Jin.(Jin proceeds to give Hikari a passionate kiss.) Touch me Dr. Jin. (Hikari believes that she should always call Jin Dr. Jin at the clinic.)

Jin: Did you mean to say that this time?

Hikari: Yes Dr. Jin. (Jin sees imprints of Hikari's hard nipples through her pretty pink dress. He strokes her hard nipples though her clothing, as he give her light kisses behind her ear.)

Jin: Do you want to experience your first orgasm? (He whisper in her ear.)

Hikari: Dr. Jin what is an orgasm?

Jin: Oh I forgot. You have limited knowledge about sex. Hikari do you remember when I touched you inside your panties?

Hikari: Yes.

Jin: While I was touching you. How did it feel?

Hikari: It felt so good, I didn't want you to stop touching me?

Jin: What you felt was pleasure sensations. When lovers have sexual intercourse and an orgasm is achieved. The pleasure sensations feel ten times as good. Better than what you experience when I touched you. I will ask you again. Do you want to experience your first orgasm?

Hikari: I want to save my virginity for you on our wedding night. (Jin released their embrace. Then smiled at her.)

Jin: Did you change your mind?

Hikari: With all the passion your making me feel, I wanted you to touch me. But then I got to thinking, I want to experience my first orgasm, as your wife.

Jin: Your my fiancee. I want you to skip all formalities and always address me as Jin.

Hikari: Yes Jin. How did you find a blue feather so quickly? And where did you find it?

Jin: I knew I wanted to marry you after we showered together? After I left your house. I saw a blue feather laying near your garden. I really knew from that point, that I wanted to marry you. I just had to wait for you to declare your love for me. I want to introduce you to somebody. Hikari follow me. (Hikari follows Jin down stairs. Jin stares at his grandmother. Brings Hikari close to his side.) Grandmother, I would like you to meet my fiancee.

Irene: I already know Hikari. Jin, Hikari I'm so glad both of you are getting married. Come here both of you.(Irene hugs both of them.) When is the big day?

Jin: We still have to get a marriage licenses. And set a date for the wedding ceremony. Grandma I need you to reschedule the rest of my appointments today.

Irene: Yes Jin. You need the rest of the day to register for marriage.

Jin: Thank you grandma. (Jin takes Hikari by the hand. They walk to town hall to register for marriage and decide on a wedding date.)

(Jin and Hikari are at Town Hall.)

Hamilton: Hello Jin. Hi Hikari. How can I help you folks today?

Jin: Hikari and I desire to get married. (Hamilton looks at Hikari. Hikari smiles and nod her head yes to Hamilton.)

Hamilton: I'm happy for both of you. to apply for a marriage licenses, these paper should be filled out and returned to me. (Jin fills out the paperwork. Then gives it to Hamilton.) I just love weddings. (Hamilton pulls out his schedule book.) How does next week sound? Autumn 24th.

Jin: That's OK with me. How about you Hikari?

Hikari: That's fine.

Hamilton: OK. See you later.

Jin and Hikari return to the clinic. Jin realizes that Hikari will be his wife soon. Jin want his wife to know more about sexuality. Jin would like his grandmother to teach her.

Jin: Grandma, Hikari. I want to talk to you both privately. (Jin, Hikari and grandma go to a private room.) Grandma, Hikari and I are getting married Autumn 24th.

Irene: Congratulation! That's just one week away.

Jin: That's why I want to talk to you grandma. Hikari's parents died when she was young.

Irene: I'm sorry Hikari.

Hikari: It's alright. I'm getting a new family. (Hikari smiles)

Jin: Because Hikari's parents died, she had to live with foster parents. They never agree to let her take sex education in school. Hikari should know about sex before I marry her. Can you teach her grandma?

Irene: Hikari do you want me to teach you?

Hikari: If Jin wants me to, then I want to learn about sex. I really want to learn how to pleasure him.

Irene: Since you to are getting married, I would have to train you soon Hikari. Hikari I have time after the clinic close. Knock on the door. I will look out for you and let you in. It will probably take 3 days to train you. I will look for you starting tomorrow.

Hikari: OK.

Hikari learned all about sex and how to please her husband. Irene taught her everything she knew about sex. Now Hikari spent the rest of her days before the wedding, picking out her wedding dress and preparing for her wedding. She also visited Jin everyday, except on their wedding day.


	5. Chapter 5

Town Gossip

Hikari is going to be married in two days. Everything is set for her wedding. Hikari had just left from visiting Jin. She felt like hear some gossip. So she stops in the bar. The bar is practically empty. Hikari see only Kathy in the bar.

Hikari: Hi Kathy.

Kathy: Hi Hikari.

Hikari: Hey girlfriend. What's the latest gossip.

Kathy: Girl I tried to get in contact with you. I got some major news. Remember on your date with Jin, about two weeks ago.

Hikari: Yes.

Kathy: During your date, you told me you planned to date Luke and Wizard.

Hikari:Yes.

Kathy: I told you if you want to date Luke, you better do it soon, because he was starting to have feeling for Selena. Remember.

Hikari: I remember. Luke told me himself that he loves the Witch Princess. What with that?

Kathy: I will tell you. Luke was really in love with Selena. He had every intention of proposing to Selena. On his way to see her. He heard Selena screaming. Her screaming was coming from the Wizard's place. He thought she was in distress. He knocked down the Wizard's door. Only to find Selena and Wizard having sex. I mean to say explosively great sex. So great Selena couldn't help but to scream. Luke was brokenhearted. He went to visit the Witch that night. And they been together every since.

Hikari: What else is going on?

Kathy: I don't know how true this is. But I heard that Chase saw Anissa sneak the Wizard in her parent's house while they were out of town yesterday night. (Chase comes out from nowhere it seems.)

Chase: It is true. I saw them. Not that I'm trying to spy on everyone. For the pass few days that Craig and Ruth were gone on vacation. I hear Anissa screaming. The first night I heard her screaming. I went to the door and knocked to see if she was in trouble and no answer. I went to Anissa's window. I heard Anissa say " Wizard faster, faster." she was saying all this in between her cries and screams. So from there I left it alone.

Hikari: Well she not a virgin any more.

Kathy: Who told you that?

Hikari: Wizard

Kathy: Well that would explain everything. He's the one that took her virginity.

Hikari: I'm glad I'm still a virgin.

Kathy: Jin is your fiance. And you didn't give him no booty. He didn't ask for any?

Hikari: Jin respects that I want to give my virginity to him on our wedding night. Were getting married the day after tomorrow. So it's not that long of a wait.

Kathy: I wish I had save my virginity for Owen. I think that giving him your virginity gives him more honor. That's very special.

Hikari: On my last date with Wizard. Wizard revealed to me that he is dating three women. Selena, Anissa and Mira. What's the deal with Mira and Wizard?

Kathy: Rumor has it, Mira goes walking in the mines to soak in the hot springs. Shortly after Mira goes in the mines, Wizard walks in shortly after Mira walks in. Luke saw Wizard walking behind Mira. Luke decided to follow Wizard to spy on him. Luke follow them to the hot springs. Then watches Wizard and Mira undress and get into the hot springs. He watches until Wizard and Mira started F*#KING. Then Luke walks up to both of them and ask Mira if shes that desperate to catch a venereal disease? Mira asked Luke, " What are you doing here? It's late. And what do you mean venereal disease"? Luke tells Mira, "you could get a venereal disease from F*^king the Wizard"? Mira asked the Wizard, "Wiz what is Luke talking about? (Wizard is silent.) Luke says to the Wizard, " Go on tell Mira that you been F*#king, my now ex-girlfriend Selena and Anissa. Who knows there might be someone else." Mira ask the Wizard if that is true. Wizard gets up and says he's going to go. Mira tells Wizard, "I thought you love me? That you would marry me? (Wizard leaves.) Mira is Heartbroken. (As Wizard leaves) Luke ask him, " How many more women in Harmonic are you going to screw? How many more lives are you going to ruin?

Hikari: Kathy how do you know about this piece of gossip?

Kathy: My husband saw what when on, to the point when the three of them went into the mines. He asked Luke later what happened. My husband tells me everything.

Hikari: What happen to Selena?

Kathy: Selena and the Wizard still screw, when she feels the urge.

Hikari: Does the Wizard still have sex with Anissa?

Kathy: I don't know. you have to ask Chase about that one? That all the gossip I know for right now Hikari. I think we should call it a night.

Hikari: OK. Good night Kathy.

Kathy: Good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Let me Make it Easy

The wedding for Jin and Hikari is Tomorrow. Jin took the entire week off. He still on call, in case there is an emergency. Jin and Hikari spend the day together. It's raining that day. Jin hardly goes anywhere when its raining. Jin comes over Hikari's house. He must really love her and/or wants an excuse to take a shower with her.

Hikari: Jin your wet all over.

Jin: Had to see you lovely lady. (Jin gives Hikari a quick kiss.)

Hikari: Jin you could have caught a cold walking to my house in the rain.

Jin: I have a strong immunity to colds. That don't mean I can't catch a cold, but its well worth it. I miss you.

Hikari: Jin we will be married tomorrow.

Jin: I know. I wanted to spend all day with you.

Hikari: Take off all of your clothing. I'll dry your clothing.

Jin: May I take a shower Hikari.

Hikari: It looks like you already had a shower. You can shower anytime you want Jin. Tomorrow this house will be your home. (Jin gets in the shower, a minute later Hikari gets in the shower with Jin. Jin immediately is all over her. He's deeply kissing her lips, then near her ear.)

Jin: (Jin talks in a sexy voice.) Can I pleasure you, without breaking your virginity?

Hikari: On one condition.

Jin: What?

Hikari: That I can do the same for you.

Jin: I'm not a virgin. But you can pleasure me if you want.

Hikari: I want to talk to you about that later. After we pleasure one another.

Jin: I want to prep. you in the shower.

Hikari: What do you mean?

Jin: Having your virginity taken is painful for ladies. I want to make it less painful on you by preparing you. How much pain can you tolerate?

Hikari: I don't know? I still don't know what you mean?

Jin: I can prepare you by stretching your hymen. Hikari does it matter if you even have your hymen intact? I know that I will be the one taking your virginity. Can I break your hymen without having intercourse with you? Now.

Hikari: I love you. Yes you can. But I want to wait until we are married to have sexual intercourse.

Jin: OK. (Jin kisses Hikari up and down her neck. Her nipples are hard. Jin start licking and sucking her nipples. Jin has a big erection. Hikari sees his erection, she start to stroke his erection. He stop what he's doing for a second. And moans.)

Hikari:(In a sexy voice.) I want to give you pleasure first.

Jin: OK. (Hikari gives him a long passionate kiss. Then kisses him all the way down to his penis. Hikari puts his penis in her mouth. She proceeds to lick then suck his penis. Jin is groaning and moaning. The feelings Jin is experiencing is tremendously pleasurable. Jin starts to work in mouth. Hikari had to deep throat Jin's penis. She was well versed on how to do that. Jin works until he cried out in ecstasty. Jin came deep in Hikari's throat.) OK. Now its my turn to pleasure you.

Hikari: Touch me. (Jin kisses her everywhere. He kisses down to her pubic area. He proceeds to open her split with his thumb. His tongue make contact with clit. He vigorously strokes her using moderate pressure and speed. Hikari was moaning very loudly, until Jin inserted one finger in Hikari's vagina. Hikari stiffened her body and cried out in pain.)

Jin: Now Hikari it will sting for a little moment. Please try to relax.(Jin kept his finger in place for a few seconds so that the sting can fade away. Hikari is so still aroused, so she's well lubricated. Jin proceeds to move his finger in and out of her. Hikari is starting to enjoy the feeling. She gives out a mild moan. Jin inserts another finger. Hikari flinches and wimpers a little bit. After a few minutes. Hikari got used it. She was enjoying as Jin's fingers that were going in and out of her. Jin inserted a third finger. She squealed as Jin broke her hymen. Blood squirted as he rapidly pumped her with his fingers and with a good amount of force.) Do you want me to stop?

Hikari: No Jin don't stop. Faster. (Hikari dug her nails in his back. As he kept pumping his fingers in and out of her. Hikari cried out Jin's name as she came to her climax. Shortly after that they got out of the shower.)

Jin: That was the longest shower I've ever taken. I'm surprised we still had warm water. Now Hikari our wedding night should be totally blissful for both of us. Are you looking forward to our wedding night?

Hikari: I see that you busted my hymen. I shouldn't hurt any more. Right?

Jin: No now you won't be in any pain. I assure you. It will be all pleasure. Can we remain nude the rest of the day?

Hikari: Aren't you hungry for food? You have to get dressed. I'll fix you dinner, then you have to go home. So you can get up early for our big day.

Jin: Your right. (Hikari and Jin get dress and eat. After they eat they talk for a little while.)

Hikari: How did you lose your virginity?

Jin: I was in love before. When I went to college, I fell in love with a fellow student, her name was Jackie. We got engaged, after some time. We went hiking in the forest, with a group of other classmates. We got lost from our group on purpose, so I could make love to her. I made love to her for the first and last time. After we made love. We tried to find our group we was travling with. While doing that Jackie was bitten by a rattle snake. I tried to call for help on my cell phone, my phone died after to minutes. By the time someone found us, she died.(Jin is in tears, as he tell his story. Hikari comforts him. Hikari cries with him.)

Hikari: I'm sorry.

Jin: I'm over it only if I don't relive it in my mind. It's been ten year ago, you think I would be over it. I'll leaving now. Tomorrow will be the best day of my life. We will be married soon. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Hikari. (He gives Hikari a long passionate kiss. Then he leaves.)

Hikari: Good night Jin.


	7. Chapter 7

Together for Ever

It's Autumn 24th. At 10:00 Jin and Hikari have their wedding ceremony. They say their vows to one another, in front of everyone present. Jin surprises Hikari with an expensive 4 carat diamond ring, with blue feather diamonds surrounding it and around the band. When she saw it, her eyes pop out of her head. She was truly surprised. She loved it. Jin gave her a lustful gaze, then winked at her. After the ceremony. Hamilton gave the newlyweds a boat ticket to go to Toucan Island on their honeymoon. They thank the mayor. And thank everyone for attending their wedding. Everyone gave great gifts. Jin had more surprises in store for Hikari. Jin and Hikari take all of their wedding gifts home and change their clothing.

Jin: It's to cold to thoroughly enjoy our marriage here in Harmonica. Let's go on our honeymoon.

Hikari: OK Jin. I need to pack my clothing.

Jin: Hikari don't pack anything.

Hikari: OK

Jin and Hikari go on their Honeymoon. Around 1:30 they leave by boat. They arrive at 2:30. Jin and Hikari walks on the beach.

Jin: I have more surprises for you.

Hikari: What would that be?

Jin: I intend for us stay on Toucan Island for quite a while.

Hikari: Jin we have no where to stay. I have no clothes to change into.

Jin: Hikari do you see the vacation house next to Pineapple Inn?

Hikari: Yes.

Jin: I bought it yesterday. In our vacation house, I bought you a sexy summer\spring new wardrobe for you to wear, while you are vacationing here. Let's check out our new vacation house.

Hikari and Jin walk over to their new house in Toucan Island. They go inside.

Hikari: Jin it's beautiful in here.

Jin: Hikari I made arrangements for us to stay here for most the whole season of winter, except the last week of winter.

Hikari: What about my farm animals? Who's going to care for them? What about my crops?

Jin: Don't worry about that. I hired enough people to take care of our farm. I want to enjoy you the whole season of winter. I never had a vacation since I studied to become a doctor and became a doctor until now. I want you to thoroughly enjoy yourself. You worked hard to get where you are now. So enjoy yourself. Enjoy my love for you. Put on something sexy. Let's find a private part of the Island, watch the sunset, then make love for the first time.

Jin and Hikari shower quickly, they share romantic kisses while doing so. It's about 15:00 hours, Jin and Hikari walked over to the Pineapple Inn. They eat some food. The newlywed couple is anxious to move on with their romantic evening. Jin and Hikari find a private and romantic spot on the Island. They watch the sunset.

Jin: I want to make love now.

Hikari: Right here out in the open? What if someone sees us?

Jin: Yes. No one is around, if someone is, that person will certainly get an eye full of our activity. I don't plan to stop our activity. (Jin unbuttons and removes his white cotton shirt, revealing his bare lean ripped body. Jin and Hikari are sitting close to one another. Jin moves in closer to Hikari touches her chin and pulls her in for a slow romantic kiss. He slowly rotates his tongue over the textures of her tongue. As they kiss, Jin removes Hikari's halter top. He stops kissing her, to look at her beautiful full breast for a second. Her erect dark red nipples are just protruding out there for him to marvel at. Jin lightly pulls and rubs her swollen protruding nipple. As he kisses and tongues her from her upper neck to her breast. Then Jin lightly squeezed her breast, then proceeded to flick the tip of his tongue back and forth over the tip of her erect nipple, for few seconds, then he decides suck her nipple. Jin does her other breast the same way. Hikari is enjoying Jin loving her body. As a result, Hikari is moaning. She accidentally pulls out his hair tie. Jin's beautiful hair fall to his shoulders. But that doesn't deter him from pleasuring Hikari. Hikari sees his hair and she's further aroused. While Jin is licking and sucking on her nipples. He raises her mini skirt over her hips to get to her panties. Jin removes her panties and starts rubbing her clitoris.

Hikari: Jin I burn for you badly. I want you now.

Jin: As you wish. Lovely lady. (Jin unties his beach shorts and removes his short swiftly. Jin opens Hikari's legs and positions himself in between her legs. Jin promptly inserts his penis into Hikari. He begins to thrust her slowly, but forcefully as he's penetrating her. Jin is trying to get a feel for what she wants. He thrusts into her g-spot. Hikari arches her back a little. She's working on Jin in his rhythm)

Jin: Mm... Hikari (He moans.)

Hikari: Oooo...Jin faster. Oh ...Jin I want it faster please.

Jin: Mm...Oh..Hikari I thought you never ask. (Jin is barely able to talk.) Now I'm going to make you feel good. (Jin thrusts Hikari's g-spot vigorously with great speed, as he hits every nerve in her vagina. Hikari starts to scream. Jin decides to lick and suck her nipple, as he's pumping and humping on her.) Ah...Mm...Hikari you love that don't you? Mm...(Jin moans. Then resumes licking and sucking, this time the other nipple.)

Hikari: Ooooo... Yes Jin I love...it.. Ah.. Ooo..Jin keep on.(Hikari is practically screaming as she talking. Hikari scream to the top of her lung, as Jin makes her have an orgasm. The walls of Hikari's vagina closed in on him tightly, making him slightly convulse, as he spurted his seed deep inside her.)

Jin: Hikari, making love with you was fabulous.

Hikari: After I recover, I want to do it again.

Jin: Yes Hikari I will give you your desire. Next time let's try a different position.

Hikari and Jin go swimming little while. They want to get the salt water off them, so they walk to their home on the Island. Jin and Hikari decide to bathe in the jacuzzi.

Jin: Hikari sit on my lap.(Hikari sits on Jin's lap.) Turn around and straddle yourself around me, so that your facing me.

Hikari: Jin I love you. Touch me

Jin: I love you too. I will touch you with pleasure. I think your ready for round two.

Hikari start kissing Jin near his ear. Hikari whispers in his ear.

Hikari: I'm more than ready for round to. Your my stallion and I will ride you all night long.

Jin: I'm your stallion? (Jin slyly chuckles at her.) Show me how you would ride your stallion.(Jin says in a sexy voice.)

Hikari: I'll show you.

Hikari gives him a passionate kiss. The kisses they share together always makes her nipples hard. This makes Jin want toy with her nipples. When he views her nipples. Jin's manhood gets hard. As soon as Jin is rock hard. Hikari guides his member inside her canal. Jin is moaning and groaning, because Hikari is vigorously working Jin. Jin wants to pleasure her thoroughly. Jin can't resist licking and sucking her nipples.

Jin: Mmmm...Oooo...Hikari do..oo you want to b-bee touched. Mmm...Hikari?

Hikari:Ooooo Ahhh...Jin Y-Yessss. (While Jin is sucking her nipple. He takes his thumb and starts rubbing and stroking her clitoris. She Screams!) JIN! Ahhhhhh ahhhhhh JIN! AHHH (As Jin vigoriously strokes her nipple and clit, as he, with his free hand grabs one of her hips and vigoriously work her in her own rhythem.) JIN! AHHHHH AHHHH... JIN! (All of the sudden, Hikari shakes violently as she scream his name one last time, just before she came. Jin was convulsing right along with her as he shouted her name. Jin and Hikari got out of the jacuzzi. And dress for bed.)

Jin: I see you could hardly keep up with your stallion.(Jin smirks.)

Hikari: Next time i'll control my stallion. (Hikari smirks back.)

It's late Jin and Hikari sleep together for the first as husband and wife. for the rest of the season, they enjoy one another in different ways every night their on the Island. They end up having the time of their lifes.

.


End file.
